


For the Love of Nona

by koun13



Category: For the Love of a Woman
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koun13/pseuds/koun13
Summary: Love never dies.
Relationships: Raisa Andieta/Carolyn Steinbeck
Kudos: 1





	For the Love of Nona

**Author's Note:**

> Based on, ‘”I’m getting old, Raisa, I want you to get some peace before I leave this world.  
> <...> “I have missed you, little one,” the old woman said softly as tears ran down her face.  
> <…> (much later) "Don’t go. Please stay with me," she cried as her face went down and touched the old woman’s hand.  
> Nona caressed the dark tresses lovingly as she always had. "I will always be with you. Mi angel…love never dies. Remember that - love never dies."  
> Raisa’s face lay on that hand as her tears came of their own volition.’  
> (“Some” readers are crying too.)

“No, you’re not _that_ old, Nona.” The woman tried to see a glimpse of hope in the grave situation.

“High hopes, mi angel,” Nona sighed as she was still caressing head of her “little girl.”

Ten, then twenty minutes later, everything was all right.

“I think, I was wrong about leaving you. It seems like I’m feeling much better than in the last ten years.” Nona stood up from bed. “Let’s go for a walk.”

At last, Raisa realised what had happened, “Yes, I’m so happy,” she embraced the old woman tightly.

On the way outside, they said to some servants that everything was al right.

Andreas who was standing near the door leading outside, looked at the pair. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Yes, everything’s all right.”

“I guess, your love made a miracle. Here’s no other way how to explain the drastic changes in my health.”

“You truly deserve this, Nona. All the love and very good health.”

“You deserve something too. You know very well what I mean.”

“I have you, Andreas, and Copeco. Furioso as well.” When Nona looked at Raisa as if saying, “Not this, but more,” she continued, “Isn’t it the time to bury the past that didn’t lead to something serious?”

“I _am_ alive, and your feelings are too: whether you want to admit it or not. Please, if you love me.”

“All right, Nona”

* * *

It was Summer, July to be precise. This time of the year was perfect for the plan Raisa thought about. If she invited Carolyn, Simon, and whoever other child was, it could be met with “no.” So, she decided to change the place of Copeco’s annual meeting from Dallas, Texas to her home Virago.

Finally, the day when Raisa would see Carolyn again had come.

As every time, whenever Raisa wanted to talk to Carolyn other people meant nothing. Even horse riding contest she decided to have mean nothing. There were a few people who took care about rules and judging the results.

For some strange reason, she didn’t see children near Carolyn. Perhaps, they went to look at the riders which were going to start soon. Happily, Matt wasn’t near.

Raisa approached the woman when she happened to be alone. At first, neither said a word. The best that could be said was, “Welcome back to Virago.”

“Welcome back?” Carolyn didn’t know how to react. It was just a meeting, right?

“You’re the sole reason why the meeting was moved from Dallas to Virago.” 

“Ten years,” Carolyn whispered, looking at Raisa.

“Love never dies,” she said, sure that she was right. “Nona knows.”

“She’s a wonderful woman.”

“She is,” Raisa smiled, “Nona said that I deserve more than her, Andreas, and Copeco.”

“I’m here, but I don’t know if something can be back to where we left before almost civil war.”

“Please, Carolyn, think about it. I’ll do everything in my power. You know, I can do things that seem impossible to others.”

“I know, and what was the last of them?”

“I saved Nona’s life.”

“Oh no! What happened?”

Raisa answered in details.

“All right, I’ll give it a try,” “For Nona’s sake.” She added inwardly before going away.

The two women had the same destination, but had no idea about it.

For some reasons, Raisa liked the rider number nine, It was a child.

In the end of the competition, she came to the child who had her face opened. Not that Raisa liked to look at herself in a mirror, but she saw something familiar. She needed to talk to Carolyn definitely. She congratulated the girl, and saw Carolyn was going to them.

“Amanda, this is Ms. Andieta.”

“I know. I saw a photo in some of magazines father reads,”

“Amanda, you were very good. Now, take care of the horse, and I’ll have a word with your mum.”

They weren’t far, but separated from the others.

“Carolyn, you know, your daughter reminds somebody, a woman you know very well.”

“Matt said me the same, but in slightly different words,” Carolyn chuckled.

“What’s funny?”

“It means, Amanda is _our_ child, but Matt only helped her to appear inside of me.”

“Isn’t it the reason for you and the children to stay?”

“I suppose yes, but we need to know what the children think.”

Raisa and Carolyn returned to the place where they left Amanda. “Have you ever tried mango ice cream?” Ms. Andieta asked the girl.

“No.”

“Then you will. Let’s find your brother, and all four of us will have ice cream.”


End file.
